Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology, as the most widely used display technology nowadays, has been widely applied to various areas such as televisions, mobile phones and the display of public information. A high display quality is an essential factor for the success of the LCD.
Usually, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate to form a cell, and a liquid crystal layer arranged therebetween. Generally, in related art, the array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines. A thin film transistor (TFT) is arranged at a position in proximity to a junction between each of the gate lines and the corresponding data line. A pixel unit is defined by two adjacent gate lines and two adjacent data lines, and a pixel electrode is arranged at a region where the pixel unit is located. A source electrode of the TFT is electrically connected to the data line, and a drain electrode thereof is electrically connected to a connection portion of the pixel electrode. However, a signal from the data line may interfere with a voltage across the pixel electrode, and thereby the display quality may be adversely affected.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a scheme to prevent the signal from the data line from interfering with the voltage across the pixel electrode.